Puckcedes AngstFluff Drabbles
by justareader13
Summary: Assorted Puckcedes drabbles based on unfilled prompt's on LJ's Glee Fluff and Glee Angst memes.
1. Streetwalker

**So on LJ, Puck/Mercedes prompts are hardly ever filled. Isis Aurora Tomoe really inspired me to hone into my inner angst goddess, not just that I want to perfect my fluff skills. So the bad news Confessions in on a very, very, VERY temporary hiatus just so I can get things together there, hopefully this new project will give me many ideas. It's just what the title suggests a collection of the unfilled Puckcedes angst and fluff prompts, why am I not doing Samcedes, I figure everyone who updates Mercedes fanfiction has got that covered, hopefully people will give this a chance. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE IDEA BEHIND THE DRABBLES. But, I wish I owned Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie.**

**Prompt: ****Mercedes and Puck are out somewhere when one of his 'cougars' walks by. Puck makes a casual joke about fucking her, and when Mercedes realizes what's happened (a grown woman has paid a kid for sex), she walks over and slaps the shit out of said cougar.****When Puck asks her what the hell she's doing, Mercedes gives it to him straight, telling him she'll do whatever the hell she wants to her boyfriend's rapist.****An uncomfortable and painful conversation happens later that night and Mercedes takes care of her man.**

Mercedes Jones DOES NOT need taking of. She has been surrounded by strong women of all colors and sizes her whole life. He mother, grandmother, godmother and aunts. She was raised to be a bold woman who always acted ladylike but when it came to hoes pushing themselves all up on her man, she put the ladylike part of her on the backburner and had no qualms against taking a bitch to the carpet if need be. Okay so maybe at first she thought her first thoughts to yet another woman in her late 30s, early 40s looking at her boyfriend, Puck, was over the top, but then he said what he said and she didn't think she just, did. They were leaving Breadsticks after a very successful and romantic date when the woman who had been staring at Puck the whole night beckoned him over with one finger. She was a Latina woman, in her late 30s with long ebony hair and make-up and hair perfectly done perfectly, she was surrounded by flustered women in their 40s, and they were looking at Puck hungrily like he was fruit ripe for the picking. Mercedes had seen the woman around before though they weren't properly acquainted, she was Santana's mom and she was calling Puck over. Puck gave her gesture of dismissal, she and the other women pouted, damn Mercedes could see where Santana got her looks from the woman was gorgeous but that didn't excuse her. Mercedes had had to beat Santana off Puck with a bat and ultimately Santana decided to back off choosing instead to pursue a relationship with Finn, she wasn't looking to take on another generation of Lopezes but she would if she had to. Puck must've noticed his girlfriend sizing the woman up,

"Hey don't worry about her, she doesn't bite too hard, besides she tips crazy good if you do what she likes, took awhile but I eventually got the hang of it. I see she brought more customers but it's whatever I'm with my girl." He said nonchalantly kissing her cheek, at first Mercedes thought he was just telling her one of his crude jokes and if it were a couple months ago she wouldn't give it a second thought but in her time together with Puck if there's one thing she's learned it's that he hides things that hurt him behind jokes, and crudeness. And it's at this time that two things flash in Mercedes' head,

This woman has paid her boyfriend for sex

This woman is well in her 30s going on 40s and her boyfriend is 16, and in the great (not) state of Ohio that is statutory rape.

Mercedes stared blankly at Puck for three seconds before escaping his embrace and making a beeline for the women.

"Mercedes?" he called, her pace didn't slow he jogged in front of her cutting her off,

"What are you doing?"

"Puck, you're my boyfriend and I love you and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire so, move." She pushed him aside and he knew better than to get in her way, he hung back running his hands through his Mohawk, Mercedes tapped the beautiful woman's shoulder the woman really was beautiful too bad Mercedes was about to destroy her face. She turned her wide smile, dimming at the sight of Mercedes; she looked her up and down in distaste, now Mercedes knew where Santana got her attitude from,

"May I help you?" she asked, Mercedes smiled sweetly

"Yes." Then she frowned and proceeded to bitch slap the woman into yesteryear, she stumbled back into the other women

"No." she heard Puck gasped behind her

"What the hell? Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Mercedes Jones, and I'm a friend of your daughter's. She's always talking about Lima Heights Adjacent so let me talk in a language you'll understand." She pointed to Puck, who was frozen in shock

"You see that, that be mine. I owns that. I'm the only one who can gets up on that and if I hear about any of you future geriatric patients pushing your sandbags in his grill, I will cut all of you if not get the authorities involved because in case you didn't know he is a minor, and it is statutory rape for any of you to be sexually involved with him. Furthermore, Ms. Lopez you should be ashamed of yourself, not only are you a disgrace as a female but you're a disgrace as a mother. At first I was wondering what mother would let her 17 year old get a boob job for her birthday now it makes much more sense, and I thank the heavens that Santana has friends who will make sure she doesn't end up streetwalking like you. As for you women, don't let me catch you talking to my boyfriend because I will end you." And with that she left the women shocked and embarrassed, and dragged a still frozen Puck to his truck. He snapped out of it long enough to peel out of the driveway. Puck heard Mercedes mumble something about hating when clingy hoes make her act unladylike,

"What the hell was that?" he ground out through his anger

"Oh hell to the no, you are not angry at me."

"Yeah, I sorta am. Why would you do something like that, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"And I care? Some bitch raped my boyfriend and what? You expect me not to react. Look I know you're not used to being in a relationship but this isn't a give take situation, I know your ego tells you that you're supposed to be the one protecting me, but you are my boyfriend and I'm gonna protect you the same way you would protect me."

"I wasn't raped, and I don't need protecting." Mercedes didn't comment on how wrong he was. He pulled up to her house, she leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head.

"My parents are away, can you come in? You know I hate being in this house alone." He wordlessly got out, she quickly followed they walked into the dark house, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"I'm gonna go change." He nodded though she didn't see it, he went into the living room and took off his jacket, he plopped onto the couch tiredly, this was what Puck was dreading. He knew he had to talk to her eventually but he thought if he ignored the looks they and more specifically he got from the women around town and some men, thought that if she wouldn't take his jokes seriously, thought if she never blew her top the whole conversation could easily be avoided except he was kidding himself. He knew Mercedes wouldn't ignore the looks for much longer, he knew that at some point she'd started looking deeper into his jokes, and he sure knew that she would eventually let out a can of whoop ass on some poor cougar's face.

Mercedes on the other hand was upstairs in the shower strategizing how to go about bringing up this conversation, she can't just out and say 'did you say she didn't rape you, because you're a…' she didn't want to even think the word. She could tell he had demons in his closet and this was just the tip of the iceberg, she didn't want to pressure him and lose him. She loved him and call her crazy even if he was her first boyfriend she could see herself living forever with this guy, but she wanted to help him, whether it be by bitch slapping every cougar that looked his way or talking with him about his past she wanted to do this and she would.

He wasn't how long he'd sat there contemplating having this conversation with her, when she came back, smelling like her cherry blossom shampoo and body wash and in her favorite purple pajamas, she sat next to him and enveloped her hands around his waist, he cuddled with her on the couch for a while, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"If I ask you a question will answer truthfully?" she asked

"Yeah, I will."

"Are you a prostitute?" _well so much for tact_ Mercedes thought, it was silent for a while, until he finally whispered

"Yeah." She could hear the tears he was forcing down in his voice, she cuddled closer to him, and he held her closer, she kissed his face wiping any runaway tears away.

"Alright, I mean it's not okay but alright." She answered

"Aren't you gonna ask why? Or push me away, or be disgusted?"

"It's up to you if you wanna tell me, and I love you so no I'm not gonna push you away and be disgusted because I know you and if you had to resort to that for money it must be something serious."

"My mom isn't the best mom in the world, you know that, she's more interested in the next person's bed she's gonna be in than what me and Sarah are gonna eat, or the bills that pile up or the fact that Sarah needed new shoes. At first it was just one woman whose pool I cleaned, she was crying and hurt her husband had filed for a divorce, Ms. Lopez, she tipped me extra and soon she told other women and I kinda did stuff for them too, it got extra money in the house so I could get more bills paid faster, and it helped a lot, summer ended and I didn't have the pool business as an excuse anymore we started falling behind on bills. My mom must've been gossiping with Ms. Lopez about how she managed to keep all her bills paid on her horrible salary, she told my mom how she had Santana stripping and prostituting, my mom had heard stories from the neighborhood women about what I did that made them tip me extra and she said that from now on I was gonna be stripping and prostituting with Santana, her mom wanted her to have a sorta bodyguard anyway, in case things got too intense." He paused shifting uncomfortably and so she could absorb that information they laid back on the couch, so Mercedes was lying on top of Puck, her head resting on his chest, his arms still holding her close.

"Um, that's how, me and Santana met. I mean we were aware of each other in school, and we both didn't want to be doing what we were but we still did for our younger siblings, soon we started having sex together, we wanted to feel like we had some sort of control over our own bodies, even if our mothers told us differently. We pretended to be a couple in school, so people wouldn't question if they saw us together late at night. Quinn was a failed experiment to see if I could regain some sort of my innocence through her. At that point I had already accepted that me trying to stop doing what I was, was selfish of me, Sarah needed that money, she needed the bills to be paid, and she needed food, and clothes and shoes at that point that's all I really cared about was Sarah, I was her only parent anyway, my mom didn't care and I needed to raise Sarah as best I could." He paused again when he realized she was crying,

"You okay? I can stop."

"No, I'm okay, I'm listening." She sniffled and wiped her tears, closing her eyes and focusing on his words and breathing and increased heartbeat

"Then Quinn turned up pregnant and doing things that just managed to get me and Sarah by wasn't enough anymore. I had to get another job, I started streetwalking and turning tricks. Quinn's medical bills were piling up and her mom was gonna find out, and Finn wouldn't man up so I had to help her out, I know it's horrible but I was so happy when he got a job and I didn't have to help her anymore, keeping up that double life was killing me. Then Rachel told Finn the truth and Quinn moved in and I had to start supporting her and Beth, coupled with everything I was doing for Sarah and then I just had to slash Vocal Adrenaline's tires which meant I had to get a day job, and that in the middle of school and sneaking out at night without disturbing Quinn and being her Finn backup I couldn't, I collapsed somewhere or other, and Santana had to take me to this free clinic, I think that was the first time I prayed about my whole situation and then the next day Quinn told me she was moving in with you and I breathed the biggest sigh of relief I have in my whole life, I loved Beth and I still do and Quinn, of course I cared for her but I couldn't deal with the stress she added and she nagged more than my mom and Sarah really didn't like her because she swore that she was just 'making her Noah sad and tired'. I loved Beth and I wanted to keep her but I know I made the best decision for her. What would her life be like with a mom who was more concerned with getting her popularity back and a father who was barely home because he was out stripping and turning tricks, I feel sorry she even shares my genes."

"And I'm gonna stop you right there. Look at me Noah." He complied she could see the tears shining in his eyes in the moonlight.

"You are a beautiful human being." He snorted and looked down, but she reconnected their eyes by holding his chin and moving his head back up

"You are the best first boyfriend I could ever ask for. No one is perfect and so you have some demons in your closet everyone does, the difference for you is you have someone here for you who loves you with all her heart, it's this girl if you didn't guess." She said pointing her thumbs towards herself, he chuckled a little, she stroked his cheek

"I love you so much, and I am gonna be here for you. I'm gonna help you if that's what you want?"

"I do want help but Sarah—"

"Your mom's barely home anyway, so you and Sarah can move in here."

"Mercedes—",

"What? My mom loves you and my dad hasn't shot you yet, and my mom misses having babies in the house, she's gonna immediately attach herself to Sarah, and Sarah needs stability and a family, we can provide that for you and her. Please just say yes, I'm sure my parents will agree and they definitely will make sure you don't have to go back on the streets, just please."

"You had me at your dad hasn't shot me yet." He joked, she smile and kissed him

"I love you Mercedes Jones, I really do."

"I love you too." And with that declaration they fell asleep.

The next day at school Mercedes was in the choir room sitting when Santana walked up to her,

"So I hear you bitch slapped Veronica yesterday."

"Who? Oh, your mom. Yeah, sorry about that." Mercedes said, Santana just looked confused

"Sorry for what? I was just gonna thank you for having the nerve to do what I never could."

"Puck told me about you two's moms, I just, if you ever need anything, my house is always open, I don't want you still on the streets." Santana could see the genuine worry in her eyes

"Don't worry, I'm not on the streets anymore, I don't even live in LHA anymore, after my little brother, Tyler, told mi abuela about what our mom had me doing one night when I got beat up by some dude over the summer, mi abuela took us away from our mom, and it's better for me because my grandmother lives three houses away from Kurt and Finn, so I have Finn there for support if I need comfort or something."

"Good, I just wouldn't feel right if I knew you were out there alone because of your horrible mother."

"You focus on Puck, he's gonna need help."

"I'm gonna be there for him no matter what." Santana smiled and then went back over to Finn, Brittany and Artie. And Mercedes was serious she'd help her man through whatever post traumatic stress he'd go through, because he was hers, she was his and she loved him regardless of his sordid past.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. I Felt A Funeral

**ANGST DRABBLE #2**

**Prompt: Puck dies in an accident while driving to school. After school, he was supposed to pick up his sister Sarah from school. Knowing about the accident, the district buses Sarah to the high school. In Glee, the rest of the club is mourning Puck, when Sarah comes in, to be taken home by Finn, since the Hudsons are on the Puckermans' emergency contacts. To everyone's surprise, even Finn's, Sarah immediately latches onto Mercedes. When Puck ****and Mercedes had briefly dated, the two had bonded.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, NOT EVEN THE IDEA BEHIND THE DRABBLES. But, I wish I owned Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie.**

It's weird for Noah, yes he calls himself Noah he figures it doesn't matter who he is anymore after all he is dead. And because he's dead he finds it ridiculously weird and way too science fiction that he isn't in some great beyond. Don't get him wrong there is one, in his short time, meaning 5 days, as a ghost he's seen some people get there he's just not one of them. One person he met told him that some people who die traumatic deaths don't always move on because they don't fully accept that they are dead. Noah knows he's gone, but does he accept it? No, hell no, how can he accept that he isn't anything anymore, no one can see him or hear him, he's just there. Man, if the guy who caused this mess was still alive Noah would kill him, it's his entire fault. There Noah was driving to Sarah's school after a surprisingly really productive Glee meeting. He had the green light then all of a sudden this eighteen wheeler slams into his car, on the driver's side, he didn't die right away, he died twice in the ambulance, he made it to the hospital, he saw his family one last time, his whole family, all the girls were crying even Santana, and the boys put up a good front but ultimately Artie broke first then it was a bunch of waterworks, he knew he was gonna go, he died in surgery and since that happen he's been wandering around Lima and sometimes he goes to Westerville to see Kurt, everyone is a mess and a part of him is a little flattered but mostly he's hurt seeing everyone he loves hurt, especially Sarah, he goes to her room at night and after a while she stops crying almost like she knows he's there, and she falls asleep mumbling his name occasionally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah Puckerman was sad. She had a right to be, her big brother was gone. And it was all her fault. She may only be eight and half years old but she still heard her Mother and Nona talking in the kitchen, even though Noah told her eavesdropping was wrong. They were talking about how Noah was on his way to pick her up from school when some guy hit Noah's truck and 8 other cars, it caused a major pile up, she was a curious girl and Noah was really smart and he always taught her new things so she got on the computer and went on Google images and looked up pile ups like Noah taught her, they reminded her of how Gary Karofsky built his cars on top of each other during playtime except it was real and her brother had been in one of those. Her Nona being the soft, warm hearted grandma she was didn't wanna explain to Sarah what death meant but she didn't know Noah already did, and she knew that he was never coming back, she didn't care if he was with the angels, she didn't want him to be with the angels she wanted him with her. Sarah picked up her suitcase, she was staying with Nona for a while, her mom was acting really weird and Nona said that Sarah needed a place with stapility (stability), Sarah wasn't really sad about moving her Mom didn't really treat Noah all that good anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mercedes Jones felt stupid she had been crying rivers and streams since she found out about Puck's death. She didn't know why, sure they had something once upon a time and they were classified as friends but they didn't really interact all that much. But here she sat, crying again while she got dressed for his funeral, she didn't want to wear all black, and Puck had told her he like her in purple so she wore a purple silk cocktail dress with a black cardigan and black pumps. Her parents were away again, they'd been doing that a lot lately for some reason, she could see the cracks in their marriage growing under the surface and she had no idea whether to cry or be angry at them neglecting her because of it. She was the baby so she was alone; she was harboring so many feelings over the past few months. Her parents lack of attention to her, Quinn ditching her, Kurt doing the same and choosing Rachel over her, the whole tots situation where he basically once again left her hanging when she was having body image issues and he couldn't bring himself to just say the words that would comfort her and if it wasn't Rachel it was Blaine, sure she had Tina, Mike, Brittany and Artie but they were more wrapped up in their respective relationships, Finn had his Rachel/Quinn drama, Santana was wrapped up in the person she was having sex with that week and phone calls with Matt and her brothers could only help her with the lack of human contact for so long. She and Puck had barely communicated, true, but that didn't mean they didn't have something, they could sit in silence together and take comfort in that, it wasn't much but it was the human contact she'd been missing and then he died and it was like a dam broke, the levees that kept her emotion at bay completely fell apart and her insides felt like there was a category 6 hurricane raging in her. She reapplied her make up for the third time, waterproof everything, and when she heard the beeping outside quickly grabbed her purse and ran out to meet Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany in Artie's dad's minivan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At his funeral, Noah Puckerman cries. Call it shallow or whatever but he does cry, or whatever it is the ghost equivalent of crying is. He sits on the grass at his Nona's feet; he's never seen the strong woman cry more in his short time of living. They bring in his casket, it's closed, he's surprised at the amount of people there even Matt flew back from Detroit to be there. He had his wake in his temple, and the burial was at the graveyard, the only one in Lima. He watched as person after person went up and said whatever they needed to, Finn did the eulogy. He took time to survey the guests, his sister was sitting with his Nona, they were both clutching each other desperately it broke his heart, he looked over to the other row in the front seat his mom and unbelievably his dad was there. Even more unbelievable his dad was crying silently and his mom… wasn't. The man who walked out on them for whatever reason was sitting there crying in earnest and the woman who raised him was just sitting there stoically, staring forward unseeingly. Some might say it was a coping mechanism but his mother wasn't the 'suffer in silence' type at all, did she not care? Looking over the crowd he spotted Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury both crying, Santana and Quinn was sitting together holding hands both crying, Finn was sobbing loudly, his mom trying to comfort him but to no avail usually Noah would comment that Finn looked like a pussy crying like a little girl like, Sarah, because really Finn was his brother every much as bit Sarah was his sister and they shared the same pain, he was at least happy to see that everything that happened last year didn't affect the unspoken love between the two, closer to the back was Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Rachel, Tina and Mike. They were all crying even Rachel, Kurt and Tina had tears slowly streaming down their faces even after everything he'd down to them well except for Mercedes, the tears were evident in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, he could see the struggle but she was winning so far, he definitely wasn't. He tried, boy did he, but then Sarah got up to speak and he stopped trying, it was pointless.

Sarah Puckerman tried not to cry at her brother's funeral, but she couldn't help it. The casket was closed, not like at the wake where she could see him and he just looked like he was sleeping, peaceful and warm like the nights where the thunder and lightening scares her and he holds her while she sleeps, when she touched he was cold, it wasn't right he was always a warm place for Sarah. At the wake they took her away because she was crying too much but now she had something to say, she walked up to the stage on wobbly legs. She stared at the picture of her brother for awhile, and then took out the paper where she'd written about her brother. She sniffled,

"Hi." Her words echoed from the microphone, she was scared she looked towards her Nona who smiled encouragingly through her tears, but her eyes were drawn downwards, the spot by her Nona's feet made her feel all fuzzy and warm inside, she took a deep breath

"Hi," she said again

"My name is Sarah Puckerman, and my big brother is Noah Puckerman, and he's the—", she stopped when she was choked up with sobs, people's hearts melted at the sight, her Nona quickly came to her aid taking the paper, and hugging her.

"Want me to read it for you?" she asked, Sarah nodded, hugging her Nona's legs

"Um, Sarah wrote. 'Hi, my name is Sarah Puckerman, and my big brother is Noah Puckerman and he's the bestest big brother in the whole wide universe. He's taught me lots and lots of things like how to tie my shoelaces, and how to spell big words like '' and to skip rocks in lakes and punch the bullies in the playground when they pull my hair. But my brother is gone now and that makes me sad, because I love Noah more than anything else in the whole world, even my favoritest teddy bear and dolls. I know he died because of me, and I wish that if he can hear me that he knows how sorry I am, and that I wish it were me instead of him because the world needs more strong Noahs like him and not little weak Sarah's like me. But I hope that Noah is in heaven with god and that he can watch over me forever and ever until I can be with him again. I love you Noah, from Sarahbear.'"

When Sarah looked up she could see her mom rocking back and forth with her eyes closed, she was humming, she'd been doing weird things like that lately, more people was crying. Her Nona walked her off stage, she wasn't crying anymore but she was still sad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mercedes Jones, to her surprise, did not cry at Puck's funeral. She thought it was because she was all out of tears, but then she realized that she wanted to commemorate him, and Puck was the strongest person she knew. She'd only seen him cry once, when Beth was gone, but otherwise he was like a rock he didn't let things faze him, he looked things head on in and didn't take crap from anyone. How could she cry at his funeral and soil her memory of him, she wanted to remember the Puck who had been happy and playing his guitar in Glee, the footballer who went against his own teammates to protect his geeks friends, the guy who serenaded her with Sinatra not the guy who was rolled into the emergency room a mess of blood and wires whose heart wasn't beating, the guy who was completely covered in bruises and cuts and gashes his final hours with the people he loved barely strong enough to keep his eyes opened while talking, not the guy who died on a cold operating table, with strangers around and his torso cut open, she couldn't remember that guy because then there'd be no end in sight to her sorrow. They called her and Santana up, they were both outspoken people but they both couldn't deal with vocalizing their feelings on this particular matter so instead they decided to sing it, with Kurt accompanying on piano they poured all the emotion they'd been feeling for the couple few days into the song and hoped wherever he was he heard them,

**Mercedes, **_Santana, __**Both**_

_I always needed time on my own__  
><em>_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
><em>_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
><em>_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_****

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_****

_**When you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The pieces of my heart are missing you**__**  
><strong>__**When you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The face I came to know is missing too**__****_

_**When you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The words I need to hear to always get me through**__**  
><strong>__**The day and make it ok**__**  
><strong>__**I miss you**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>**I've never felt this way before****  
><strong>**Everything that I do reminds me of you****  
><strong>**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor****  
><strong>**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do******

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take****  
><strong>**Do you see how much I need you right now?******

_**When you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The pieces of my heart are missing you**__**  
><strong>__**And when you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The face I came to know is missing too**__****_

_**And when you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The words I need to hear to always get me through**__**  
><strong>__**The day and make it ok**__**  
><strong>__**I miss you**__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_We were made for each other__  
><em>_Out here forever__  
><em>_I know we were, yeah__  
><em>**  
><strong>**And all I ever wanted was for you to know****  
><strong>**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul****  
><strong>**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah******

_**When you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The pieces of my heart are missing you**__**  
><strong>__**And when you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**The face I came to know is missing too**__****_

_**And when you're gone**__**  
><strong>__**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**__**  
><strong>__**The day and make it ok**__**  
><strong>__**I miss you**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was approximately a week after his burial, he didn't know for sure it was kinda hard to tell time when you're ghost. His was still kinda bitter about that, sue him, he was dead he had forever to be angry about it. He mostly hung out at his Nona's house and the choir room sometimes he would visit Finn and the other gleeks; it was weird just watching people go through the grieving process, grieving him. He found out why his father was there, he had cancer he was dying and he wanted to reconnect with his children, too bad pops was too late. Noah liked being in the choir room, it was a sense of familiarity and warmth like the bad stuff outside couldn't get in, he liked jamming with Brad and the band, of course they didn't see or hear him singing and playing his guitar, which they never really noticed him picking up, because you know, ghost, no contact with the living people in his limbo, he still saw other ghosts going on to the 'other side' and was kinda envious but he liked being here liked watching, observing what he didn't before. Finn and Quinn came back first saying how they knew he wouldn't want them sulking at home any longer, they were right. That next day, Rachel and Kurt (who transferred back) made their appearance and so did Sarah, apparently the school was busing her to the high school for Finn to take home, Finn mostly left her with Ms. Pillsbury until glee or football was done, she didn't want to be in the choir room, she'd start crying and no one could comfort her. Santana, Rachel and Tina showed, Mike wasn't ready yet. Then Mike and Brittany, Artie still couldn't yet, then he showed but Mercedes, didn't. The day Artie came was the first time since Noah's death Sarah smiled, Ms. Pillsbury was busy so she left Sarah with Ms. Sylvester and she made Sarah an honorary Cheerio, she got a uniform and everything and a bullhorn and clipboard with paper like Becky did with an earpiece, it was fun. The day Mercedes came back Sarah was at her worst, she had to be taken to the choir room and cried the whole time, everyone was uncomfortable Finn tried his hardest but she wouldn't stop. That is until Mercedes came.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mercedes knew she was the last one to come back to school, and it was kinda embarrassing. She wasn't his best friend or even on the same level as an ex-girlfriend as Quinn or Santana or even Rachel, yet she just had to take extra mental health days. She had the excuse that the other kids had their parents and she didn't at home, she was alone crying to an empty house with no one to hug her and tell her it'd be better in time, music was her only comfort, sure Tina and Brittany made daily visits but there was only so long she could cry with them before they started to put their life back together, only so long she could crash at Rachel's house before her and her dad's got suspicious and she really didn't want to have that conversation. As she neared the choir room she could her gut wrenching sobs, and ear shattering wails coming from there, she briefly considered turning around and going back home, but her curiosity got the better of her and she ventured into the unknown. When she got there she could see the boys looking flustered and helpless, while the girls tried to quell a very distraught Sarah Puckerman, she'd of course been acquainted with the girl while dating Puck. She'd always whisper to her how she liked her better than Quinn who always yelled at 'her Noah' and calling him stupid when he was really smart. The little girl with her waist long brown hair, her pink floral dress and shoes, her red face hot with tears falling. Mercedes had barely thought of her, she'd been so delved into her own grief she barely thought of the little girl who couldn't even finish her heart felt speech due to her tears, the girl who blamed herself for her big brother's death. If there was one thing Mercedes knew, it was that if there was one girl who owned Puck's heart, it was Sarah, she could tell he would take a bullet for her, die a million times over, she felt sorrow for the girl and tears welled up. She slowly enter the room and was surprised when the little girl dashed away from the girls and bolted for the door, Mercedes thought she was making a break for it, but she didn't expect her to hug Mercedes legs with all her might. Mercedes was in shock, the room was silent except for Sarah's cries. After shaking for her shock, Mercedes tried to pry the girl off but she wouldn't let go, eventually Finn intervened forcibly removing Sarah, she started kicking and wailing,

"No let me go, none of you understand but Mercedes does get off." She cried even louder and Mercedes felt so bad all Sarah wanted was comfort, from Mercedes in particular. Everyone looked really shocked and uncomfortable,

"Ugh, look Finn we aren't gonna get anything done if Sarah doesn't stop screaming for bloody murder so just give her to Mercedes." Rachel said exasperated and obviously annoyed with their lack of progress during the meeting. Finn looked unsure

"Finn it's okay. Come on Sarah." Mercedes said holding out her arms, the girl immediately hopped into her waiting arms and latched her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist; she cuddled into her neck and not too long after her sobs died down, she was visited by the sandman.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah didn't want to be in the school's choir room, Ms. Pillsbury couldn't watch her, and Ms. Sylvester wasn't here so her only option was the choir room. She knew Noah loved it and that's why she didn't want to be there, the guitar would've reminded her of him. Finn, Noah's best friend, dragged her while she clawed at walls trying not to go. As soon as he brought her there she began wailing, she recognized some people there, she calmed a little when Noah's friend Artie held her in his lap, but then Quinn took her away and she began wailing again. She knew Quinn and Rachel but she didn't really like them, they weren't really nice to Puck, Santana wasn't all the time but she liked her and Brittany but then they left her alone with Quinn and Rachel and some other people she didn't know. She was wondering where Mercedes was, she was her friend and Noah liked her and she was always nice to Noah and her too. She brought by stuff for Sarah, like pretty pink nail polish and showed her how to put it on, and some new dolls for her tea party set and showed proper tea party etiquette. Sarah hadn't seen Mercedes in a long time but she knew she would understand what she was going through, she always understood Sarah better than Noah's other girlfriends. Through her tears Sarah could see Mercedes amble in she stood up and pushed Quinn and Rachel out of the way and ran to her hugging her. Mercedes didn't hug her back and then Finn was pulling her away, she started hitting him. She didn't mean it she liked Finn, he was like a dumber, less hostile version of Noah, and they could have really heated conversations together but she wanted Mercedes. The girl, Rachel, said something and then Mercedes was holding her arms out for Sarah, it was like as soon as she was in those arms everything was warm and right and she couldn't help but melt when she was there eventually she settled down and the meeting proceeded as scheduled while Sarah dozed off in Mercedes' arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Noah was shocked to say the least. He didn't expect Sarah to latch onto Mercedes like that. Then again it's been two weeks since he died he thought it'd be a little better for her, it felt like a forever ago that he died for him but he guessed it was less time for her, he heard her screaming down the hall and giving trouble, when he poked his head out Finn was wrestling with her to let some chick's open locker go as soon as he brought her in she started sobbing, crying. She was inconsolable there were little periods where she calmed down, when she was with Artie and then when she was with Santana and Brittany but after that she just kept wailing everyone was getting increasingly uncomfortable but they probably didn't wanna bother his mom wherever the hell she was or his exhausted Nona. But then Mercedes walked in, and to Sarah she was like an angel sent from above, when she was taken away she started screaming about how Mercedes understood. His Sarahbear didn't know just how right she was, Mercedes always had understood him he always thought he had time when they would sit at lunch in comfortable silence occasionally making small talk he always thought there'd be more time for him to ask her out or something. Then he died. He watched his little sister slumber, the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time. Sarah had bonded with Mercedes on a different level when they dated that one week, more than she bonded Quinn who was living with them. He and Mercedes really worked, she had him set straight, well practically, she didn't back down and she sure wasn't letting Santana run her away, he would've been happy with her, he could've married her and had kids with her and died way later than he did, but he would watch over her and Sarah and everyone in glee club and make sure they were happy. And he did.

**Cheesy ending but I think this one was better than the last**


	3. Makeshift Family

**A.N: This one has both angst and fluff. I'm not all to familiar with the legal system but I'm pretty sure Quinn couldn't just hand Beth over without Puck's consent so I hope this is as realistic as possible**

**Prompt: Quinn dies in childbirth. Before she dies she asks Mercedes to take care of the baby for her. Scared as she is Mercedes accepts which really pisses Puck off because it's his daughter and he wanted custody. Mercedes accepts and takes custody of Beth. But Mercedes isn't heartless and offers to let Puck visit baby Beth whenever he wants. The two slowly start to connect in ways Puck never thought possible. It doesn't have to end with the two in a relationship but it's preferred.**

Complications, such a simple word. You never think it'll hold much weight, but when you're in a hospital it's the worst words you can hear, followed by I'm sorry and it's enough to bring the strongest person to their knees. Beth Fabray-Jones-Puckerman was born on April 17, her mother, Quinn Fabray died on April 18 because of complications from childbirth.

_Angelina Jones held her daughter while painful sobs racked her body._

"_Shh, Shh baby I know, I know."_

"_I can't-I-and she-then they-they wouldn't…"she choked out then fell into more sobs._

"_Hon, you know Quinn signed a DNR, they couldn't do anything. You're gonna make yourself sick crying like this, and where's your sweater you're gonna catch a cold."_

"_It doesn't matter." She said shaking her head_

"_Yes it does."_

"_It doesn't. What do I have care if I have a cold? I hope I get pneumonia so I can be with Quinn."_

"_What about your family and friends?"_

"_What friends?" she grumbled_

"_Seriously? Kurt, Tina and Artie visit the house almost every hour on the hour, some girls named Rachel, Santana and Brittany keep calling along with some boys named Finn, Mike and Matt. Noah is out there, haven't you two been helping each other out?"_

"_I mean, yeah, until…"_

"_Until Quinn gave Beth to you, Mercy I know it's scary and new but you're that baby's mama now."_

"_No, I'm a baby I can't raise a baby, certainly not any better than Quinn could."_

"_No, you're not a baby anymore. I've watched you grow up so beautifully before my eyes these past few months, Quinn knew what she was doing."_

"_She tricked me, she guilted me into signing those damn papers."_

"_No she didn't, she was perfectly clear with her decision. Her being on the brink had nothing to do with it. She entrusted the person she trusted the most in this world with her most precious and prized possession, her child, her biggest achievement. She chose you because she knows you can do this, just like I know you can do this. Noah signed those papers because he knew even if you had no idea this would happen, you're better prepared to care for a baby. You're not alone, you have me and your dad, and all your glee friends and Noah and Mr. Schuester, you got this sweetie, you have to. You have no choice, you signed the papers. And with Quinn's last breath she breathed her strength into you, her motherly instinct, not that you don't already have a fierce maternal protectiveness, plus knowing Kurt that baby's gonna be the most fashion savvy one in Ohio." Mercedes smiled and hugged her mom crying silently_

"_I miss her already, mom" She said._

"Mama!" she heard, she snapped out her thoughts just in time to slam on the breaks and avoid another cars' bumper, she swiveled around quickly to look at her daughter

"Are you okay? Are you hurt sweetie?" She said looking her over,

"I'm fine, you're silly mama." She said giggled. Mercedes laughed relieved,

"Yeah, mama is silly isn't she?" she nodded happily, Mercedes pulled over to collect herself, it happened every time this time of year, it'd been 4 years since Beth's birth and tomorrow would mark four years since Quinn's death. It felt like a forever ago, like it was a whole other lifetime and it was. Everyone in glee graduated and thankfully there were no Lima losers among the group. Mercedes lived in NY, it was a dream come true. People thought she couldn't do it because they saw Beth as a disability but if anything being the little girl's mom just pushed her resolve to give her a better life than a Lima loser stronger. She graduated from WMHS as salutatorian, Artie was valedictorian. She was accepted to Julliard and that's where she still went to school with Rachel, Kurt and Mike. Noah goes to ITT Tech they'd all gotten scholarships and they worked hard for them. Santana went to Harvard, Brittany went to a college in California on a dance scholarship, Matt and Artie got med scholarships at a school close by to Brittany's. Finn went to Dartmouth, none of the gleeks believed him when he told them, but Tina was a really good influence on him and not just academically. Now they were all meeting at me and Noah's apartment for a surprise party for Beth, Noah thought it was stupid and she wasn't gonna get the concept anyway but she wanted to do something special.

"Mama, dat powice (police) officer is looking at you all funny." She looked and he was waving her forward, she sent him a signal that she understood. And she continued driving, she stopped at the entrance for Central Park wanting to keep Beth busy until the party, as soon as she got out the car she was ready to bolt and scare a flock of birds eating bread,

"Beth." She said firmly the girl ran back holding her mom's hand, they strolled through the park until they got to the playground.

"Okay, remember stay where I can see you, and if anything happens just scream okay, I'll be right there."

"Okay mama."

"Go ahead." She ran into the playground, almost immediately she had a little friend to play with. Mercedes sat on the bench texted Rachel her location and then started thinking, she watched Beth for a little while thinking, what would her life be like without Beth? She didn't even wanna think it. She still remembered crystal clear when Quinn had given her to her.

_Mercedes and Puck walked slowly into Quinn's room weary of what she was gonna tell them. She was laying in bed on her side, a nurse left something on the bedside table in a manila envelope._

"_Good you guys are here, close the door." She said weakly, they took a seat beside her._

"_I don't have much time left."_

"_Don't, don't say that Q." Puck said meekly_

"_I don't Puck, there's something I want before I die. I had the nurse write a letter for me and I signed it and there's only one thing left to do. The papers in the envelope, I already signed them. They're parental rights forms; I signed my parental rights over to you, Mercedes."_

"_What!" Both the other occupants exclaimed, a nurse passing by popped her head in_

"_Is everything okay in here?"_

"_Yes." Quinn replied, the nurse looked unsure but nodded and walked out_

"_Quinn, that's my daughter. If anyone gets her, it sure as hell should be me, not Mercedes." He spit out seething._

"_Puck, please just sign the papers."_

"_I'm not signing a damn thing."_

"_Noah, if only to honor my final wish. Of course you'll still be her dad, you can see her whenever you want, but Mercedes will take care of the important stuff. There is no doubt in my mind that you have grown so much since you found out but how do I rest in peace if I'm worried that Beth is gonna be alone because you go to jail for doing something reckless. There's still room for you to grow, that stunt with Vocal Adrenaline's tires shows me that, I can't have Beth in your care while you're doing that growing, she needs stability. Mercedes can provide that. Just please, if you love Beth like you say, sign over your rights." Puck angrily grabbed the paper almost ripping it signed where he was supposed to and stormed out of the room. Mercedes looked at Quinn in shock and disbelief_

"_Quinn, this is big, You're not leaving me your book collection, you're leaving me your child. How, I can't."_

"_Yes, you can." _

"_No." she paced the room_

"_Mercedes, I believe in you. Beth needs a mom, you're the only person I trust with this. Please do this for me; I'm begging you to do this." Tears were falling down her face, her skin was sickly pale and her hair feel limply down she looked horrible but still managed to look beautiful. Mercedes walked over and sat at her side, she caressed her cheek_

"_Why me?"_

"_You're my sister, I love you, and I know you'll love Beth enough for the both of us. I know it'll be hard, and people will talk and not just about the sixteen year old thing, but the race thing but I know you'll explain everything to her, you are gonna be such a good mom. Just do me a favor and make sure she knows who I am."_

"_She will, I will make sure she knows exactly who you are and just how much you loved her and wanted her." She reached for the papers,_

"_Where do I sign?" she signed the paper and laid on the bed entangling herself with Quinn _

"_What do you think of Beth Fabray-Puckerman-Jones?" Mercedes asks_

"_I think Beth Fabray-Jones-Puckerman sound better actually." _

"_How long do you think she'll hate me for the three last names thing?"_

"_I think it'll be mostly as a rebellious teenager but she'll get over it, though it'll come back up when she gets married, I doubt she'll want four last names." They said joking_

_The last 20 minutes of Quinn's life is spent with Mercedes and Beth after which she started going into v-fib._

"_Quinn! Quinn! Help!" A couple nurses and a doctor ran in but they just stared at Quinn dying and did nothing._

"_Why aren't you helping her? She's dying, help!"_

"_We can't miss, I'm sorry."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Ms. Fabray signed a DNR, it's a—",_

"_I know what a DNR is, I don't care she's my sister you have to help." Quinn flat lined, Mercedes ran over and started trying to resuscitate her, security came in and restrained her, until they were absolutely certain Quinn was beyond help, they let her go and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing._

Mercedes scrubbed her face tiredly, it always drained her to think of these things, but she never stopped. Noah always says she was a masochist when it came to this, she didn't notice any tears until a woman stopped and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said sniffling, wiping the tears. She looked for Beth and saw her with a man by her, maternal instinct instinctively kicked in,

"Beth?" she called, the girl looked up and so did the man thankfully it was just Mike,

"Hey Mike."

"Hey 'Cedes, I saw you over there and I could tell by the look on your face you were thinking of her so I decided to just come over here and play with Beth instead. I know it's hard for you guys this time of year, so…"

"No, yeah, I mean thanks Mike. It was so stupid of me to just zone like that something could've happened to her, anyway did Rachel send you?"

"Yeah, she says they're ready and you should bring her now."

"Alright, I'll follow your car. Come baby." She said lifting Beth up and setting her on her hip, she turned following Mike while Beth turned to wave goodbye to her friend enthusiastically. When they got there Beth was distracted, listening to her Mom's iPod, when they got upstairs she didn't even notice the pink balloons as soon as they got inside, everyone pooped out screaming surprise. Beth screamed frightened, she was frozen for 3 seconds and then burst out in tears everyone looked remorseful and regretful,

"See I told you. Surprise party, bad idea." Noah said rushing towards a bawling and frightened Beth

"Rachel, take over." Mercedes said while they went to the back with her. They walked into the bathroom

"Why do you never listen to me when it's obvious I have the superior mind?" he asks doing a little jig to calm her down, Mercedes turns from the sink where she's wetting a paper towel to look at him like he's grown two heads,

"Do we need to go over just how your 'superior mind' ended up shattering the coffee table?"

"It's was glass, tempered glass but still glass." She shakes her head, smiling fondly. He smiles at her before reaching over and kissing her tenderly on the lips, she reciprocated the sweet kiss immediately,

"Ew!" they heard and pulled away laughing,

"What's so ew about it when you love me kissing you, like this?" Noah said then set about covering her in millions of kisses

"Daddy stop it." She exclaimed giggling, Mercedes cleaned her face of the sticky tears.

"You ready to party now, feeling better from daddy's magical kisses?"

"Yeah, I want cake and ice cream."

"Gotta blow out the candles first big girl, come on." They walked out and watched her eyes light up at the sight of the cake there was a picture of Dora the Explorer and Diego, her current obsessions.

"Okay honey, we're gonna sing and then you blow out the candles. 1, 2, 3." Noah said

_To say Puck was angry was an understatement, it'd be 2 months since Quinn died and he was still royally pissed, he hadn't been by Mercedes' to see Beth in 1 month and three weeks, it was hard to see her, the baby looked just like Quinn except with his brown hair and eyes, and nothing like Mercedes because Mercedes wasn't her mother yet there she was playing house with his kid. Admittedly, his anger isn't really justified, he signed the papers because he loved Quinn or at the very least cared a lot about her, he was sad she was gone and wouldn't see Beth grow up and take all her firsts and get married and one day have grandkids. He was hurt mostly that she thought Mercedes, who had no intention of being anything more than Beth's godmother, could do better than him he was Beth's father he should be taking care of her but instead Mercedes got to be there everyday doing the important stuff, feeding her, changing her, bathing her, taking her to check ups, she came back to school after 2 weeks, she looked bone tired but she still pushed through and did her school work and belted out her amazing voice in glee she made it seem effortless but he could see it wearing her down. Dealing with her obvious grief over Quinn, while taking care of a baby and keeping her grades up in school and being in glee having to dance and sing and belt out those powerhouse notes. And for the reasons that he wouldn't prove Quinn right about him being a deadbeat, that Beth was his daughter and he had a right to see her and that he knew her parents were away was the reason Puck was standing outside Mercedes' door at 1:37 am, waiting for her to open. When she did she had black circles under her red eyes, she was sniffling, she'd been crying._

"_What do you want? It's 1 in the morning."_

"_I wanted to see Beth."_

"_Couldn't you do that the other million and one times I offered and preferably not this early?"_

"_Not like you were sleeping." A stray tear fell from her eye he stared at it; she didn't bother to wipe it._

"_Beth is sleeping." She was about to close the door but decided not to_

"_But you can come in if you want." He came in, he felt uncomfortable, she was standing so calmly but she was crying more and more tears falling and she just went about her business like she wasn't. She led him upstairs to what he thought was her room, in a crib laid Beth on her stomach,_

"_She's bigger than when I last saw her."_

"_Well last you saw she was week old, if she wasn't bigger by now I'd be rushing her to the hospital, she's two months old in case you forgot." Tears were evident in her voice._

"_Is she the reason you're crying? Because…"_

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to breakdown and say it's too hard and just hand her over. I'm just fine actually and she doesn't like strangers, she doesn't know you or any of your family she'd just cry over there and you'd call me anyway." She snarked, pushing him out of the room in case things got too rowdy so as not to wake Beth, they went back downstairs and into the kitchen_

"_Hey, you offered that I could have my daughter whenever I want. And another thing stop crying, what right do you have to cry anyway?" She picked the knife she was using to chop up some fruit_

"_I said you could see her and you haven't been, Quinn died Puck, she's gone, understand that? I'm that little girl's mom now and you're her father, her dead beat father who hasn't seen her since she was a week old. My parents help, everyone in Glee helps, but you know what? It boils down to me. I'm the person responsible for her well being, and I'm scared." She said, sobbing between words, _

"_I don't sleep, and you think it's because of Beth? No, she's not a colicky baby, I can't sleep because I'm constantly going back to her room to make sure she's still breathing, I had to move her to my room just to make it more convenient. I'm terrified of failing Quinn and of Beth hating me when she grows up because I'm obviously not her real mom and I let Quinn die, I don't need your self righteous bullshit or your 'I'm sorrys' or your fucking sympathy, okay? I could use a little help from her father. Why don't you do that? Be her dad for once Noah. Ow, damn it." She said as the knife cut her hand blood started pouring out of the cut._

"_Crap, come here." He quickly ran her over to the sink washing her hand and wrapping in a cloth. He brought her over to the couch,_

"_It's not deep you should be good." She looked at her hand detached, by this time her crying was silent again._

"_I'm sorry I haven't been there okay. It's hard looking at her, she looks just like Quinn and I couldn't deal and I was angry. It was stupid, I guess Quinn did make the right choice, I've been taking my anger out on Beth, and you've been getting over everything you're feeling to care for a baby that isn't even yours."_

"_I love Beth, there's no way I could stop now, while I feel like someone is gonna come take her from me and that terrifies me I feel like I shouldn't be playing mommy to her, Rachel would be better than me."_

"_You really want another Rachel running around here? I can barely tolerate her at least I get along with you, Jones. I promise I'm gonna there from now on." He said hugging her, she nodded but she didn't fully believe him._

Beth puffed her cheeks for the fourth time and blew hard the candle wouldn't blow out. She pouted crossing her arms.

"Mama it won't blow out." She complained

"Seriously Puck? Faulty candles? Nice, she's four years old." Santana said, taking the candle and putting it out, Beth cut the cake with Kurt's help and he was rewarded with a face full of icing.

"Why thank you darling, I'm gonna have to do an extra hour of face exfoliating." He said

"Like you're mad about it." Kurt's boyfriend Blaine said adoringly, they met him at Julliard and they hit it off right away. People started getting pieces of cake, while we gleeks caught up with each other,

"Who's Blondie with the mouth that looks like he could stuff like 20 golf balls in there?" Artie asked, Santana glared, motioning the boy over

"Guys this is Sam, my boyfriend, Sam my trouty mouthed love, this is Rachel and Mike, Tina and Finn, Brittany and Artie, Mercedes and Puck, Kurt and Blaine and Matt and super short chick I've never seen before." Matt rolled his eyes,

"Guys this is a friend of mine, Sunshine." She waved at everyone, the party winded down, and no one but the gleeks were left. Mercedes felt good surrounded by familiar friends, Brittany sat in Artie's lap socializing with Santana and Sam, Matt and Sunshine was talking to Rachel and Mike who were cuddled up on the couch, Kurt and Blaine were helping Mercedes clean up with Finn and Tina, when someone whispered in her ear.

"Wanna help me tuck her in?" Puck whispered she nodded. When they got in the room Beth was at her book shelf looking for a book,

"Chose one yet babe?" Mercedes asked. She chose "The Little Mermaid"; they tucked her into bed sitting on either side of the bed,

"Okay who do you want to read this time? Me or mommy?"

"You, daddy."

"Alright," he opened the book and began to read, she was dozing off when she stopped him

"Wait, mama I found something in the bathroom."

"What is it sweetie?" she opened her drawer and Mercedes felt Puck stiffen beside her and she froze because in Beth's little porcelain hand was a beautiful silver diamond ring with 2 smaller diamonds next to a bigger one, she held it out with an innocent smile on her face to Mercedes,

"Its pwetty, like you mama." She said sweetly, Mercedes nodded with tears in her eyes

"Yeah, thank you sweetie." She says taking it from her, Beth frowned

"Why are you sad mama?"

"I'm not sad baby."

"But you're crying." She said sitting up and crawling into her lap, she held her tightly before kissing her forehead,

"Sometimes people cry when their super, super happy." She says looking over to Puck hoping he got the message,

"Alright, time for bed." Noah said tucking her back in. She kissed Noah and then me

"Good night daddy, good night mommy." She picked up the picture of Quinn next to her bedside and kissed it,

"Good night mama Quinn." She said before cuddling into the sheets with her favorite stuffed rabbit, they turned off the lamped and flicked on her nightlight keeping the door cracked as they stopped in the hall to talk in private

"When were you gonna show me this?" She asked looking at the ring in awe

"It was my grandma's, I've had it forever, I was gonna take you out and do this but since Beth spilled the beans I guess I'll just do it now, if you don't mind?" She nodded, and gave him back the ring, he got on one knee and even though she knew what he was gonna do she still gasped,

"Mercedes Antoinette Jones, I promise to love you in the good times and the bad times. I'll be there for you no matter what, I'll love you forever as my wife and the mother of my child, hopefully soon we'll have our own children. Will you marry me?" She sobbed, and nodded vehemently

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I'll marry you." He slipped it on, it was a perfect fit and he immediately got up and kissed her passionately on the lips. They could hear applause and when they looked up the glee club was cheering, Rachel, Tina, Sunshine and Brittany squealed and ran to admire the ring, while the guys minus Kurt congratulated Puck with slaps on the back and manly hugs, Santana and Kurt were making plans to make her Puck's best woman to counterpart with his self proclaimed spot of him being Mercedes' man of honor. Mercedes looked to the sky and whispered a thank you to Quinn for looking out for all of them, and making sure her family got through everything, no matter what, unscathed.


	4. I've Been Roaming Round

**A.N:**** This is angst but the prompter wanted a happy ending so it does have one**

**Prompt (I have paraphrased it because it was ridiculously long):****The time for Puck to be out of Juvi comes and no Puck. Next day? Same. Next day...next day...a week later, still no Puck. Everyone in Glee is upset and wondering where Puck is, if his stay in Juvi was prolonged or what. So I'd like someone from Glee (or a few, whatever) to be at the local park and doing...whatever it is they'd do at the park. They come across a bench and see Puck there with his little sister, eating sandwiches. Both look...well rough. ****Come to find out he's been homeless for quite a while, him and his sister.**** (Insert bad things at home here). ****So anyway I'd like it if the Glee person(s) are all sympathetic to him, and Puck shows some vulnerability since he doesn't know what he's going to do and all, and the Glee person(s) talk to their parents and Puck stays with them. I'd only really like to see Puckurt, or ****Puck/Mercedes****.**

Glee was buzzing they were all anticipating the return of their friend from his stint in Juvie. He'd been there for two weeks and they all missed him a great deal.

"Alright guys let's get started." Everyone looked confused; they let Mr. Schue prattle on about Sectionals, Rachel, Kurt and surprisingly Quinn were the only ones paying attention.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue can we interrupt for a minute?" Artie says

"What is it?"

"Where's Puck?" Tina asks

"I don't know actually guys sorry. Now—",

"But this is the day he was supposed to be released right?" Mercedes asks concerned

"Yes it is."

"Finn you seen him anywhere?" Santana asks

"No, I haven't heard from him." Finn looked confused and worried

"I've seen him he was playing with the ducks." Brittany answers brightly; Quinn gives her a sardonic smile

"Sure thing Brit." She mocks, Mercedes, Santana, Artie and Finn openly glare at her but she ignores them

"Guys, while I'm worried about Puck's whereabouts just as much as you all are, his juvie stay probably just got extended for bad behavior, you know how Puck is. Now, for Sectionals…" people slowing started paying attention but not Mercedes she was still worried, how can Quinn sit there unaffected by what was happening to Puck. She may not have ever loved him but still they were together even if she was using him, they had a child together, did she really just not care? Yes Quinn had reverted to her bitchy ways and acting like last year didn't happen but would she really not care if Puck was face down in a ditch somewhere, she was sure acting like it. Mercedes was also skeptical of what Brittany said, sure the girl wasn't lucid most of the time but over the summer during a three week period in which Brittany stayed with Mercedes she got to know the blonde girl a lot better and she knew there was some sort of truth in what Brittany said,

"Mercedes, pay attention." Mr. Schue called

"Sorry." For now she'll let it go

The next day came and still Puck was a no show,

"Still no word Finn?" Mike asks

"Nothing,"

"Just go see the ducks, he'll be there I bet he's the duck prince." Brittany says, Santana just smiles at her sadly and walks off with Finn, Artie pulls her on his lap and rolls away

The next day, again nothing

"Maybe we should visit his house?" Mercedes suggests

"I went yesterday no one was home I stayed for an hour no one showed." Finn says

"I told you guys he's with the ducks, he—",

"Brittany, hush up about the ducks already!" Rachel exclaims,

"Seriously the more you open your mouth the more I dread coming to Glee." Kurt adds

"Brit, I know you have this child hood fantasy of living with the ducks but let me say this so you'll understand," Quinn walks to Brit gets in her face and says very slowly

"Puck does not live with the _stupid_ ducks. He's an idiot. He probably just got himself in trouble." Brittany looks about ready to cry, Tina pushes her out of her face

"Oh hell nah!" Artie exclaims, squirming around angrily in his chair

"Back up or you will get taken to the carpet." Mercedes venomously warns, stepping in front of Brittany next to Santana

"Puta, don't talk to her like that, I will break your face and make poor mommy have to pay for a second nose job Quinncess." The period is spent holding Santana and Mercedes back and trying to stop Artie from 'calling up his home girls to handle this'.

The next day comes and then the next and soon a week has past and Brittany's still talking about the ducks in the park, Mercedes decides to follow up on this lead

"Hey Brit-brat, wanna go to the park to feed the ducks?" Mercedes asks her blonde friend after glee, her face lights up

"Yeah, Artie has to do this media project with Sam and Santana's going out with Finn, so I'm alone, come on. Hey maybe we'll see Puck there."

"Yeah, hopefully." They link arms and walk to Brittany's prius, they drive to the park and Brittany immediately squeals and runs over to the pond and starts jumping up and down. She turns to Mercedes smiling widely Mercedes smiles back at her reveling in the sun, she loved the feel on her skin, when she looks back down and turns a corner she comes face to face with the object of her worry sitting on a bench next to a little girl who Mercedes recognized as his younger sister, Sarah. They both looked really rough. He was only in a dirty, ripped blue T-shirt and ripped jeans and not the stylish kind of ripped, Sarah with her long brown matted hair looked like she needed a good wash, she was obviously wearing his jacket which in the fall is just enough to keep her warm, but he was obviously cold, she had on a pink dress that had black and brown stains on it, they were sitting eating cheap looking sandwiches, the same sandwiches her, Artie, Tina, Mike and Brittany give to the homeless people that come by the soup kitchen, but Puck and Sarah couldn't be homeless could they?

"Puck?" She calls walking up to him, his head snaps up and he looks up there's confusion and fear, in his eyes

"Mercedes?"

"Goodness gracious Puck, do you have any idea how worried we've all been about you?" She says catching him off guard by hugging him tightly, he freezes but soon hugs her back she pulls away,

"You look…" she leaves the sentence to hang

"Is this where you've been the last week?" he looks down looking ashamed? He looks back up and was about to respond but instead looked at something behind her, suddenly she felt Brittany hugging her from behind

"'Cedes I don't have any money to feed the ducks, oh hi Puck, hi Sarah. See I told you guys, Puck is the duck prince." She says innocently

"Am I the duck princess?" Sarah asks innocently

"I think so. I think your loyal duck subjects over there are hungry though." Brittany responds, her voice serious, Sarah's eyes widen

"Noah, can I get some money to feed our loyal subjects, we can't let them die." She looks panic,

"Can I get some too 'Cedes?" Brittany has a look very much like Sarah's. Both Puck and Mercedes hand them fifty cents

"Hey Sarah make sure you don't go off the dock."

"Watch her carefully Brit and watch yourself, no jumping in the pond." Brittany pouts but grabs Sarah's hand and they run off to the pond, she turns back to Puck looking concerned

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" He looks away; rubbing his hand over his face tiredly when he looks back she can see the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Puck." She says walking to him as he starts to break down crying, she kneels in front of him and hugs him close to her. She's shocked to see him so vulnerable she had the irrational thought that Puck wasn't capable of crying something like Sue Sylvester who had her tear ducts removed, he just never had any. He pressed his face into her neck sobbing in earnest she held him tight tears pricking her eyes as well but she held them in she had to comfort him.

"Shh, shh it's okay. Whatever it is, whatever is wrong, it's gonna be okay."

"It's not, it can't be, I'm so stupid. It's all my fault." He sobbed out

"Listen to me, you're not stupid whatever it is just tell me and I'll help you." She said pulling back so she could make eye contact he looks her in the eye and calms down enough to talk

"Sarah and I have been living here ever since I got out of juvie. When I got home my mom was a drunken wreck, there were more liquor bottles visible on the floor than carpet and most of them were broken, the lights weren't working, the placed reeked of alcohol, drugs and cigarettes, my mom was there having sex with her boyfriend and Sarah… Sarah she was sitting there on the coffee table next to a pile of cocaine watching them, she looked terrified. God, I can't believe I left her in that situation." He dropped his head in his hands he wasn't crying anymore but he looked absolutely exhausted

"That was probably hard to see. I mean if it was my mother and my little brother was witnessing that I would want to kill someone." She said worriedly trying to make him understand what she was implying he caught her drift

"I was so angry, I saw red, I ripped him off her and beat the crap out of him but I didn't kill him I don't think. I, I pushed my mom and when I did that I snapped out of it I took Sarah, packed two bags, grabbed some money and food and left. Even after everything my mom's done I still couldn't turn her in, if I went to Finn's or Santana's or Mike's, their moms would immediately call the police which rules out Kurt's too. Artie or Tina probably would've slammed the door in my face and Quinn kind of dropped me and would want nothing to do with me, Rachel would've blabbed to everyone, Brittany's been bringing me and Sarah food but—"

"What about me? If you told me sooner I would've helped."

"I probably should've huh?"

"And you're wrong Artie and Tina have been worried about you and concerned."

"That's a surprise." She shrugged

"What happened to Sarah?" she knew she had to keep him talking some people just keep everything inside until one day they explode and when they do there's collateral damage.

"My mom's abusive, if anyone else's parents found out they would've taken Sarah from me, say I was unfit because of my record. If they put her in a foster home she won't be able to cope, I've always been around to protect her, I decided to do something stupid and she got, my mom she…" he paused,

"Why did you try to steal that ATM in the first place?"

"My mom's is an alcoholic, her boyfriend is a drug addict, they fuel each other's addiction and they're both abusive, do the math. They always go after Sarah, I intervene and they beat me instead I can take it but look at Sarah she too small. The bills were piling up and Sarah has asthma the drugs they were doing in the house made her get attacks almost everyday and the medicine is expensive, I couldn't keep Sarah in that situation so I thought if I got the ATM I would have enough money for me and Sarah to run away and go somewhere safe you know? That back fired. I tried to make sure Sarah stayed out of the house while I was away, arranged for her to stay over at friends' houses but my mom still got to her and beat her and it's my fault, I couldn't protect Sarah. Quinn was right, I'm nothing but a Lima loser it's good she gave Beth up because how could I protect my own daughter if I couldn't protect my little sister when I practically raised her anyway?" Tears fell miserably and silently down his face.

"Puck look at me, you can't control the things your mother does. I know you wish you could, but you can't, it is not your fault what happened to Sarah." He doesn't say anything, so she sits next to him he sits still for about two minutes before slowly laying his head on her shoulder she adjusts so he's more comfortable before laying her head atop his and they watch Brittany and Sarah feed the ducks and run around playing as if they are the same age, when they tucker out they come back to Mercedes and Puck they stay there talking until sundown,

"Oh, Brit time to go." She pouts

"Wait, I thought you guys were gonna live with us and help us run the pond kingdom." Sarah complains

"They have their own kingdoms to run Sarah we'll see you guys later I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." While walking away Mercedes is only half listening to Brittany chatter away about how she and Sarah officiated a record, 3 duck marriages. Mercedes has plenty of room at her house, more than is necessary, Puck and Sarah don't have to live in a dirty park when she has more than she needs anyway.

"Are you listening?" Brittany asks, Mercedes didn't even realize they were in Brittany's car and on their way to Mercedes' house

"What Brit? Sorry, I zoned." Brit looked down a little with an expression a little like a kicked puppy

"So you think there's children in their future or are you gonna have to officiate a divorce soon?" Mercedes says wanting to make her feel better, she immediately perks up

"I think Gwen and Jack will have a long happy life, but I'm pretty sure Vera and Rex jumped into something serious a little to quickly I won't be surprised if I have to officiate a divorce." She says as they turn on King Sovereign Road, Mercedes' street

"I'll see you later Brit."

"Okay bye." She speeds off as Mercedes walks up her steps, as she gets inside she's greeted with a toy car ramming into her shoe, she looks down annoyed and then back up at her little brother, Jacob, glaring fiercely in his direction he immediately calls off his soldier and runs upstairs to the safety of his room.

"Hey baby, that you?" Her mom calls

"Yeah, hey." She says walking into the living room kissing her mom's cheek.

"How was your day?" her mom asks focused on the food she was cooking

"It was interesting." Her mom looks at her with an eyebrow quirked Mercedes decides it's now or never

"So you know how our house is somewhat of a drive through, people always going in and out?" Her mother doesn't answer just looks at her

"Well see I have this friend—",

"I know this person?" she says going back to cooking

"Yes." It's silent for 30 seconds

"Well, who is it?"

"Noah Puckerman, and before you say anything he's not the same guy who had sex with Quinn because he thought it'd be funny, he's not the same guy who always hurts and bullies people right now he needs help. He and his sister are homeless they're living in the park for goodness sakes. Their mom is this horrible, abusive drunk and her boyfriends no better, we have all this extra room and you yourself know what it's like to be homeless because after you got pregnant with me your dad kicked you out. Of course this isn't the same situation because Puck's not pregnant it's not possible and Sarah's only six but—", her mom holds up her hand to stop her

"That boy has some major issues."

"Mom he—", she holds up her hand again

"And I think that he needs some stability to work through them. And I also think that we can provide that stability." She says, Mercedes looks unsure

"Is that a yes?"

"If they want the rooms, we have them."

"Yes, yes, thank you so much." She says bouncing over and hugging her mom

"I'm gonna go call Brit and tell her the good news." She says running upstairs

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mercedes was lighter and happier the whole day so much so people stared at her weirdly when school was over she practically skipped to the park instead of going to glee, she texted Tina and Santana informing them she wouldn't be coming and to cover for her with Mr. Schue. When she got there she slowed and walked at a leisurely pace to where Puck sat propped against a tree by the same bench with a sleeping Sarah in his arms.

"Hey Puckerman get up."

"What?" he says looking up confused,

"Aren't you supposed to be in glee?" he asks still not moving

"Yes, but I talked to my mom yesterday. I couldn't just leave you and Sarah here and we have so much room in my house, you know that. So I asked her if you and Sarah could stay with us and she agreed." She said beaming

"Mercedes, I really appreciate it but—",

"No, no buts. You and Sarah deserve so much better so just swallow your stupid pride and let's go." She goads

"I mean are you sure? I don't want us to impose."

"Are you kidding? My house is like a holiday inn, half of the glee club members have stayed there for an extended period of time." He still looks unsure

"Seriously, you already know why Quinn stayed, Kurt stayed the last few months his mom was alive, Tina stayed as a foster child when we were like 5, Rachel stayed with us when he dads wanted her out of the house after some hate crime, Santana when she ran away from home and Brittany when her parents went on vacation and forgot her during the summer, seriously it's no problem, people are coming in and out all the time." He looked like his resolve was breaking

"Come on, please, please, please, besides Sarah needs good parental influences and I have it on good authority my parents are gonna spoil her rotten and"

"Okay." He says but Mercedes keeps going

"She can play with my younger brother they're the same age and my mom will do all types of girly stuff with her, like tea parties"

"Alright." He says chuckling slightly

"And my dad will be happy that he can take an actual guy to a game and—", he puts his hand over her mouth

"Mercedes, I said okay. Thanks, this means a lot." He says lowering his hand slowly, she shrugs like it's nothing she quickly jumps up and grabs his bags. He stands, adjusting a still sound asleep Sarah

"Well we better get a move on my house is 20 minutes from here." They exit the park and as they walk, he feels the need to express his feelings of gratitude again

"Seriously Mercedes thank you so much you have no idea what this means to me, to us." He says looking down at Sarah, she shrugs again

"It's nothing,"

"No it's something, you guys are practically saving our lives here." He says stopping

"No really we have the rooms, they're just sitting there. Anyway you guys are gonna have your own bathrooms and and my dad wants to paint and redecorate you guys' room once he gets to know you guys better. He's been on this Extreme Makeover: Home Edition binge so he—", he cuts off her excited chatter with a soft kiss to her cheek, she blushes furiously when he pulls back smiling, not smirking smugly or grinning evilly but a genuine smile.

"Come on, we only have a block left if I remember correctly?" she nods and follows him wordlessly, suddenly she feels any doubts she felt about this arrangement is gone with the wind.

**Another drabble down, I might put up another one or two by this weekend hopefully if my schedule works with me, R&R **


	5. All My Life

**FLUFF DRABBLE #2**

**Prompt: Five years ago, I witnessed an overweight girl being harassed. A group of "popular girls" had pulled down her pants while we were leaving school. The girl grabbed her pants and ran away crying. Our school's star quarterback chased after her to comfort her.******

**I just came back from their wedding. GMH.******

**Finn/Mercedes or Puck/Mercedes please.**

**A.N: While there was a chose, the people who supported the prompt preferred Puckcedes and I do too so without further ado.**

**Also, in this Quinn moved in with Mercedes somewhere during "Home"**

People were running to and fro in Mercedes' dressing room, Santana and Rachel were yelling orders to people, Tina and Quinn were doing Brittany's hair after just finishing washing it she'd managed to mess up her hair doing whatever she was when she said she was going to check up on the boy's, something about the ice sculpture looking crooked and she didn't see the workers coming behind her with a bowl of punch, thankfully she wasn't in her dress when she had the misfortune of getting punch dumped on her. Sarah was in the corner playing with Beth, she was the flower girl. Shelby was kind enough to let Beth be in the wedding, the adoption was open so Beth knew who they all were and Quinn and Puck were extra happy she was there, Shelby was out of town and couldn't attend but she trusted Beth in her biological parents' hands. Kurt was sitting next to her admiring her in the mirror, he had tears in his eyes, and she did too. It wasn't that she looked bad because she looked good her hair was up in an elegant and intricate bun of twists courtesy of Tina it would go nicely with the tiara veil Kurt had forced on her, he said it was only fair since she refused to have doves at her wedding or rice throwing, she doesn't want Brittany to start crying about how they were gonna make the birds stomachs explode. Her dress wasn't on yet, they did have another 2 hours, but everything else was done, she just needed to wait for people to come,

"Shoo, go help Tina." Quinn said, Kurt composed himself and left

"I'm so proud of you Mercy." She gushed hugging her

"Not nearly as proud as my mom is to know I won't grow to be a senile, old woman with 70 cats." She joked Quinn ran her hands over Mercedes' face

"Really though, I'm so happy for you both."

"Yeah, I mean and to think I have those Cheerios to thank." Quinn nodded they were both obviously remembering that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn were walking from the school after Cheerios practice had ended._

"_Seriously was it necessary for Rachel to stir the pot with the love square drama." Kurt said as they walked towards his van_

"_You know Rachel, she causes more drama and trouble than is necessary." Quinn said, occasionally rubbing her protruding stomach. As they walked they saw the football players leaving from their practice, it was still light out thankfully. They waved when they saw Matt, Mike, Puck and Finn._

"_Hey preggers, tubbers, fairy." One brunette cheerio said aggressively in passing, they recognized her as Brooke; she had two friends with her a strawberry blonde with curly hair, Paige, and a redhead, Jessica._

"_Slut, bubblehead, ginger." Mercedes said addressing them with the same aggression_

"_What? My head had bubbles in it, I wonder if I can pop them." Paige said poking her head, she really did give blondes a bad name, Brittany was a hundred times smarter than her, Brooke quirked her eyebrow and walk up to Mercedes, Jessica followed leaving Paige, who was in a world of her own, behind._

"_It's not slutting around, if boys just want me."_

"_Well I'm sure they would want you less if you wore your spankies under your skirt in class and closed your legs." She said snarkily, they were starting to draw a crowd of sorts it was the AV club included Ben Israel who had a camera rolling, some jocks and cheerios._

"_Well speaking of skirts, why don't you wear one are you just as disgusted at your body as everyone else is or is there a reason that your best friends with the fag that all of us girls should know about, wouldn't want a dyke in the girls locker room staring at me."_

"_Please, heifer I know I look good, and I don't need to dress like a hooker to feel self assured like you do. And whether I was a lesbian, straight or bi I could still hold a boyfriend without having to put out thank you very much and even if I were gay hell would freeze over before I was attracted to a bitch like you. Come on guys." They turned away from the livid girl and when their backs were turned is when her redhead friend struck, she was silent the whole time but took the opportunity to embarrass Mercedes the most, and swiftly the girl reached out and pulled down Mercedes' Cheerios pants. The whole circle busted out laughing at her, she quickly grabbed her pants back on and ran off into the school, Quinn and Kurt were stuck in the fray of students unable to free themselves from the trap, they felt arms pulling them and when they were free they could see that Finn and Mike had pulled them from the crowd, Matt and Puck were nowhere to be seen_

"_Mercedes" Quinn said about to walk in the building_

"_Puck went after her." Finn commented_

"_Because that's real comforting." Kurt commented but made no move_

"_Just let him handle it."_

_Inside Puck ran through the halls, it was around 5 so not much places were open except the Bathroom and a couple of classrooms and he doubts she ran into one of the rooms to have a heart to heart at the moment so he ran to the girl's bathroom, when he got there he could hear her sobs he looked down trying to figure out which stall she was in, he walked to the third one and knocked,_

"_Mercedes?"_

"_Go away." She sobbed out_

"_It's Puck."_

"_I know that."_

"_Please come out." He requested_

"_Why should I? I've never been so humiliated in my life, not even when I was getting slushied in front of everyone." She said_

"_Think of the cup as half full." He said, shuffling uncomfortably. He hated chicks crying and he wasn't the mushy type or anything it was weird _

"_How? What possible good could there be here?"_

"_I don't know. I mean, well it's gonna take a lot for anything else to be more embarrassing."_

"_I guess." She was starting to calm down, he was glad his talking was distracting her_

"_And it's not like your legs are mutated or something, they aren't ugly, they're actually hot. Like really hot." He said, they were hot and thinking about it was kinda turning him on, he quickly shook his head, thinking with Puck Jr. had gotten him in the mess he was currently in with Quinn._

"_Well, I guess that's true." He heard the stall door unlock and looked down to see her sitting on the toilet lid wiping her eyes and sniffling,_

"_You aren't really good at the whole comforting thing you know." She commented, he shrug his shoulders smiling slightly, he walked over to the sink and wet a paper towel and walked back and handed it to her_

"_Thanks." She wiped her face_

"_So I guess that video Ben Israel has is gonna go viral pretty soon." She said_

"_Not necessarily." She looked confused_

"_I have a little control over him I could hit him until he swears not to post it."_

"_And he'll post it anyway and suffer the beat down after it with out a care as long as he's ruined someone's life." She says standing and walking over to the trash bin_

"_They're still out there." He states_

"_Yeah, probably." She sighs and walks out she gets halfway down the hall before she hears footsteps approaching her fast she turns to see Puck running up behind her_

"_You don't have to go out there alone." He says,_

"_Thanks." He shrugs as if it's nothing yet on the way outside their hands somehow find each other's and interlock._

Puck shook himself from the memory of when he had finally manned up and was there for Mercedes the way he wanted to be. He looked calm and cool on the outside but inside he was a nervous wreck, the guys were crowded in his dressing room doing nothing in particular really. Mike and Artie had connected their phones and were playing 'Fruit Ninja', Sam and Matt were watching TV, Finn and Blaine were eating the food available, Puck was acting like he was watching TV, he had concerns and fears and he slyly mentioned them, the boys reassured him each time. He was being smooth with it or at least that's what he thought.

"I mean what if we get into a car accident on the way to the airport." He says laughing a little all the boys roll their eyes

"Seriously man, stop worrying so much Kurt and I are running this ship and we made sure this wedding is Brittany proof, there's really nothing else to worry about." Artie comments

"Dude, stop whining everything will be fine. Besides if something goes wrong Santana will chop someone's balls off, she's worked herself to the bone planning this wedding and there's no way she's letting someone get in the way of this thing going off without a hitch." Finn comments his mouth full of grapes

"You sure it's not just her hormones making her extra cranky that will induce the ball chopping." Matt says commenting on Finn's pregnant wife

"Yeah, there's that too."

"Anyway, just relax man I bet the girls are as cool as cucumbers over there." Sam says

**IN THE GIRL'S ROOM**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE HAIRCLIPS?" Rachel shrieks panicked

"I can't get married without them, it's something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, and I need those clips their like 50 years old and blue." Mercedes says hyperventilating, Tina and Brittany were crawling on the floor looking for them, Santana had left to go scream at some of her employees. Quinn and Kurt were sitting back watching the madness that was ensuing while playing with Beth.

"Guys, the clips are in Brittany's hair." Kurt says, Brittany all but rips them out and runs to Mercedes and positions them perfectly. Mercedes had already to put on her gown, it was a beautiful, spaghetti strapped, custom embroidered dress, with a corset top and white satin sash across the stomach and the skirt fanning out beautifully an original collaboration of Kurt Hummel and Tina Cohen-Chang. Beth had her dress on as well at this point it was white and embroidered her hair was in a bun with a gold tiara.

"Alright let's get this show on the road peeps." Santana says walking in, she as well as the rest of the girls was decked out in one shouldered purple silk dresses,

"This is it." Tina gushes to her,

"I know." Mercedes says fanning herself chuckling as tears spring up in her eyes

"You're crying already?" Rachel asks teasingly but she has tears in her eyes

"Let's just go watch me get married." Mercedes says, they all exit the room and line up as they should, the guys are out there too well all except Finn who's the best man, the first down the aisle were Matt and Rachel followed Tina and Mike, Brittany and Artie, who was walking thanks to the power stem cells, then Sam and Santana, Kurt and Blaine and finally made of honor, Quinn. The wedding march started playing and Mercedes nervously fiddled with her dress, she felt her arm being looped through someone else's and smiled up at Mr. Schue, he smiled back. He was walking her down the aisle as her father died two years prior and Mr. Schue was like a second father, Beth walked forward dropping roses ever so often as soon as Mercedes got on the church her eyes were trained on Puck's, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful, rarest jewel, he always made her feel special like she could take on the world with him at her side. When she finally got to him she felt like she was itching from her skin trying to get to him Mr. Schue sits as she is finally standing next to her soon to be husband, the music stops

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone has any reason to object to this union speak now or forever you're your peace." Mercedes and Puck look back fearfully but they know they have nothing to worry about once Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Artie glare at the crowd with a ferocity that would scare the devil himself.

"Now, would you both please turn and face each other and hold hands." They do so smiling, Mercedes eyes are already watering she can see Puck not too far behind her

"Noah**,** Do you take Mercedesto be your Wife?"

"I do." He says

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do" his voice cracks the second time

"Mercedes, Do you take Noah to be your Husband?"

"I do" she says having to nod her head as her voice comes out barely above a whisper

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

"I do." Her voice is louder and thick with tears

"May I please have your rings?" He says Quinn hands his a beautiful diamond band, Finn hands him a matching one

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Noah and Mercedes have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen." He says finishing his prayer, he hands them the rings and motions them to continue the ring pledge

"Mercedes, I give you this ring as a reminder that all that I am, will forever be a part of you and as a symbol of my love for you as we embark on this journey together."

"Noah, I receive this ring as a reminder and a symbol that you will always love me and be a part of me." She says as he slips the ring on

"Noah, I give you this ring as a reminder that all that I am, will forever be a part of you and as a symbol of my love for you as we embark on this journey together."

"Mercedes, I receive this ring as a reminder and a symbol that you will always love me and be a part of me." He says as she slips his ring on

"Now the couple has written their own vows, correct?" They both nod, and Puck begins his vows first

"Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love. Mercedes, I take you to be my wife from this time onward, to join with you and to share all that is to come, to be your faithful husband, to give and to receive, to speak and to listen, to inspire and to respond, a commitment made in love, kept in faith, and eternally made new. As freely as God has given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go, whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my wife, and will give myself to no other. I hereby pledge myself to be faithful. I give myself wholly to you this hour and I promise to guard, cherish and protect you all the days of my life. In front of our friends and family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes. I promise to remember this day with love and roses and to look after you if you get sick. I will love you always. " He finishes, she's a teary mess by the end and tears and running slowly down his face

"Darn and I promised myself I wouldn't cry." she laments as he helps her wipe her tears

"I choose you, Noah, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I thank God for giving you to me, for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you will not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep. Today I choose you, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over. Because I love you so much and no matter what happen through fire and brimstone nothing will tear me away from your side." She says her voice trails off at the end too overcome with tears

"Join us in prayer: Our Father, creator and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life, send Your blessing upon this man and this woman, whom we bless in Your name, that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, Amen. Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Noah and Mercedes have consented together in Holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss your Bride." He wastes no time dipping her down, much to the amusement of the attendees and kisses her thoroughly even though their kiss is salty but they break apart at the erupting applause around them.

"It is now my happy privilege to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Noah and MercedesPuckerman." Puck smashed the glass with his foot in Jewish tradition and they walk down the aisle to their destiny. They had three children, Naomi, Ezra and Micah, and 8 grandchildren Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Roxanna, Damian, Cameron, Hannah and Mackynleigh unfortunately Mercedes died when they were 88 Puck died 3 years later, some would say he lost half of his heart the day she died and his death wasn't a surprise, they currently reside in heaven watching their loved ones from above.

YAY! 2 IN ONE NIGHT! R&R 


End file.
